


Bucky The Stalker

by thegirloutoftime



Series: Just Some Cute Little One-Shots [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky is a stalker, Bucky saw them and decided to stalk them, F/M, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Steve hangout with Peggy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 06:12:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7746217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirloutoftime/pseuds/thegirloutoftime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky accidentally saw Steve hangout with Peggy, and he decided to stalk them.</p><p>Chapter 10 of If I See You Again in Bucky's POV.  If you haven't read it yet, you can still read this as a stand alone story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bucky The Stalker

**Author's Note:**

> It's a spin off of my other story If I See You Again. If you haven't read that story, you can still read this coz this one-shot can be read independently.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it;)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Marvel.

Bucky was walking home when he saw Steve across the street. He was about to ignore the traffic rules and rush across the road to greet his punk when he saw the one thing that widened his eyes, Steve was with a girl. What surprised him even more was the girl seemed to be a bit familiar.

When did he see this brunette beauty? Bucky took a moment to think, hundreds of girls flashed through his mind, he must have had a deep impression of her if he had ever seen her ‘cause holy shit, this girl was a true beauty. A memory stroke his mind, a picture of an English girl in a cafe, quietly sipping her Earl Grey. Seemed like Steve had taken his move, and asked a girl out, Bucky felt like a proud mom.

Bucky saw Steve turning his head towards the street where Bucky stood. Bucky quickly hid behind the tree next to him, and observed Steve in silence. Steve looked at his way suspiciously, Bucky pulled back his head, hid himself completely behind the tree. _Nope, I can't let him see me._ After all, Bucky was planning on stalking them. 

Before Bucky started moving, he took his time to appreciate the view in front of him. The girl was wearing a navy blue dress which reached her knees, showing half of her slimy legs. The neckline of her dress showed her obvious collarbones in half way, leaving a bit of fantasy to those who were looking at her. Her dress hugged her curves perfectly, showing her real fine body elegantly. She looked like a real lady. She wore a pair of black high heels, only an inch high, so that she wouldn't make height difference between Steve and herself any more obvious. _How thought of her?_ Even though Bucky had no idea who the girl was, he already approved her.

When Steve and the girl, he decided to call her Miss Earl Grey, walked further away, Bucky started his stalker act. He followed Steve closely behind, watching their every move. It's either those two were too drowned in each other’ eyes or Bucky was just a born spy, they didn't notice a tall black hair teen was following them. But there were a few times that they almost caught Bucky in his crime ‘cause Steve suddenly decided to turn his head to appreciate the trees and praise the beauty of nature. Bucky almost bumped into the wall to avoid being caught in action, he cursed his little punk and his love for trees in silence.

Bucky watched Steve introducing the building around them to Miss Earl Grey excitingly. He swore he had never seen Steve grinned so much in his life. Miss Earl Grey looked down at Steve, listened to Steve's words wholeheartedly, putting all her attention on Steve, and the building where his finger pointed at. Everytime, Steve did a stupid thing, Miss Earl Grey laughed at him gently. _God! They would make a perfect match._

Bucky saw that Steve’s and Miss Earl Grey’s hand brushed a couple times, but everytime they retracted their hands in lightning speed. Looked away from each other with a rosy face. Bucky swore he could literally see sparks and electricity ran through the air. _Ugh! Just hold her hand, you idiot!_ Bucky made a mental note to himself: he needed to teach Steve what to do on a date.

Steve continued to tour Miss Earl Grey around the neighbourhood in Brooklyn, and Bucky continued to track them from behind. Until the sun was about to set and they were crossing over the Brooklyn Bridge, Bucky knew his mission was about to end. Did he mention that his legs hurt like hell? Guess those two love birds were just so into each other that they ignored the pain. 

Bucky followed them into a rather rich neighbourhood, he didn't expect Miss Earl Grey was actually from a rich family, he thought she just really knew how to style herself. He was kinda worried about Steve ‘cause rich people tended to break others’ hearts. But this girl didn't seem like one. Without thinking too much, he shortened his distance between himself and them, which was sadly still too far to hear what they said.

Bucky saw Miss Earl Grey said something to Steve which made him stared at her dumbfoundedly, and could only open-close his mouth shockingly. _Is that it? Is this the part she break his heart?_ Bucky was ready to dash forwards to support and comfort Steve. But before he did anything he saw Steve watching Miss Earl Grey entered her house and closed the door in silence, a blush climbed up to his cheeks and a silly smile was forming on his stupid face. Bucky knew Steve was fine, not heartbroken. So, yay! _But wait! Did Steve just walk a girl home, without giving her a goodbye kiss? What the bloody heck are you thinking, Punk? Seriously, I swear to god. You're the most awkward guy I've ever met. Just kiss her already!_ Bucky silently cursed Steve and his stupid awkwardness and shyness around girl. How could Steve just lose a perfect chance of kissing a girl, even on cheek? Bucky rolled his eyes so high that his pupil disappeared for a second.

Bucky hid himself in the corner, watched Steve left Miss Earl Grey’s door front and waited for 5 more minutes before he went back home. Bucky couldn't wait for tomorrow ‘cause he's going to visit Steve and his mom. Bucky couldn't wait to torture Steve with endless questions about his date and teach him how to date a girl. Poor Steve had no idea what's waiting for him.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this, please leave me a kudos or a comment. 
> 
> Please also check out my other story, If I See You Again. 
> 
> Thanks for reading;)


End file.
